Hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles use regenerative braking systems to recapture energy that would otherwise be lost using traditional frictional brakes. However, hybrid and electric vehicles still require frictional brakes since frictional brakes are capable of stopping vehicles more quickly in emergency situations. Accordingly, hybrid and electric vehicles typically incorporate both frictional brakes and a regenerative braking system. In order to maintain traditional pedal configurations, hybrid and electric vehicles typically use a single brake pedal to control when the regenerative and frictional brakes are applied.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method for controlling when the frictional brakes and regenerative brakes are applied. Furthermore, it is desirable to maintain a linear and consistent feel to the brakes. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.